Courage Lives On
Nine years have passed since I joined up here in the ZPD It´s impossible to forget all the changes in my life that happened With my partner, I brought hope and justice to Zootopia´s streets I accepted that my fate was to fight evil and protect the innocents After those years, I´ve become the secretary to the new leader here It´s an usual day at work for me at the moment as I´m walking into her office For an year already, the ZPD has been under new management with a new kind of chief Someone beautiful but just as fierce and tough as the old buffalo himself Opening the door, I carry my new documents with me that I was supposed to bring At the seat of the chief sits my wife, partner and darling Judy herself is there, wearing the uniform of the chief and a badge with the name “Wilde” Lifting her glasses, she smiles sweetly as she notices me To some, you seem to have an experienced and tough presence But I know you as the world´s most adorable authority figure Going through the documents I brought, you praise my work I really appreciate all the kindness you always show your dear Nick It´s fascinating how the city life gave a former country bunny a brand new identity A cuddly farmgirl grew into an uniform-sporting beauty You´ve already led the entire force skillfully so far Being the smallest chief in the department´s history, you prove that size doesn´t matter However, your decisions aren´t too motivated by the rulebook, but more by your heart After all, it was the love between us that gave the courage when we needed it Sharing coffee during my stay at your office, I still see those days as partners in my mind Even in our new positions, we still won´t give up until good triumphs in the end Your sweetness hasn´t faded away one bit, despite all the hardships and responsibilities I talk a bit about those good old days with you, sharing a laugh or two in the progress So glad that my beautiful wife is living her dream to its fullest extent now in Zootopia You´re good leader material with your sense of justice and charisma Leading all the forces in the department with skill and vigor, like a queen in her kingdom But also with plenty of support and encouragement, like a teacher to her students in a classroom Nobody makes fun of you anymore, even though you still need a podium when you speak in the bullpen And I of course will always stay faithfully by the side of my bun Looking at the clock on the watch, I notice that our day at work is over It´s time for me and the great chief to go home together Since you´re in charge now, our days at work are a little longer than they used to be usually Doesn´t matter to me, for I want to share with you every piece of the life in this city Your men get ready for the night shift as we go home where our family awaits Heading out of the building hand in hand, I see smile of the same sly bunny I´ve known and loved for years Looking after both the force and our children sounds like real hard work, but you´ll do it anyway The devotion you give to both of them makes me respect you more than I did already I look at you adoringly as you drive us home on our family car The new Mrs. Wilde is great at many things, like being a policewoman, a leader and a mother When we reach our home at downtown, you greet our kids at the doorstep with several hugs We all get to enjoy a nice little supper together by the fireside After bedtime stories and goodnight kisses to our little ones, we too head to bed With a warm blanket around us, you cuddle and kiss me as I stroke your furry forehead It´s moments like this that bring out your best and gentlest side Which is something not many other mammals get to see You may lead and train the crimefighters of the city fearlessly every day But at night in the arms of your husband, you turn into a real honeybunny Words are not enough to describe how much I still love you, my sweetheart We´ll always give trust and care to each other, no matter how dark the days could get It´s this bond that brought prey and predator together And made the place we call home better and safe than before I´ll always find warmth and joy in the heart of my heroine The city will stay a safer place as long as your courage lives on. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories set while Judy is the ZPD chief Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry